The End of Time
The End of Time is the 38th, 39th & 40th episodes and three-part finale of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis Part 1 As Ransik prepares to attack the city. Alex orders the TF rangers to return to the future. The crystals are causing disruptions and if they don't leave they might not be able to return to their own time. He tells them Wes has to stay in his own time. The Rangers refuse, and try to prevent the attack. Lorcan has to decide to give her father another chance. Wes knows his friends can't stay in the present, and has a plan to send them back to their own time. Part 2 Wes sends the team back to the future. Now it's up to Wes, Lorcan and Eric to resolve their issues, and defend the city. In the future, the Rangers discover what happened to the city and their friend. They're ordered to have their minds erased of their adventures in the past so they can adjust back to their lives in their own time. They're not willing to give up their memories, and decide to go back to help their friends. Part 3 When the four TF Officers return from the future to assist Wes, Doomtron is defeated, destroying the brainwashed Frax along with it. Ransik ignores Nadira's pleas, and takes on the Time Force Rangers personally. During his rage against them, he accidentally strikes out against his daughter, and a baby she saved. This snaps Ransik out of his vengeance-filled state of mind, and he willingly gives up to Time Force. Lorcan finally got her revenge by killing Helga, left the half her face scarred, With all the mutants now captured, Jen and the gang return to the year 3000. She and Wes reluctantly part ways, their relationship coming to a premature end. In the end, Wes agrees to his father's wishes of his becoming co-commander of the Silver Guardians (alongside Eric, of course), though for nonprofit work only. Plot Part 1 Ransik tells the Cyclobots to find the Rangers and to capture Frax. At the same time, Alex tells the Rangers that the future has been shifted and that they must return immediately, knowing that they'll die if they stay in the present. The time ship arrives. Later, Nadira and Trip start fighting, but the fight is cut short when they have to help a pregnant woman who is in labor, which shows Nadira the spirit of Humans. Lorcan hallucinates her mother and brother who are very proud of her. Frax finishes his latest creation, Doomtron, but is captured by Ransik. Meanwhile, the Rangers decide to stay in the present, but Wes has other plans when he finds the auto-pilot instructions. Frax is brainwashed and attacks the city with Doomtron (although there is a struggle with Nadira telling her dad that she doesn't want to attack humans anymore, and apologizing to Frax for what was done to him, in one of the most emotional scenes ever seen in Power Rangers). Meanwhile, in another emotional scene, Wes traps the Rangers and Circuit in the time ship and sends them to the future, sacrificing himself for the security of the others. Wes, Lorcan and Eric face Frax's menace, ready for their doom. Part 2 The battle continues, as Doomtron knocks the Q-Rex out cold. Eric is also injured, and climbs out of the rubble in bad shape. A group of Cyclobots shows up to finish Eric off. Wes and Lorcan appears and saves Eric, then drags him to safety. As the two hide out, Wes has a little chat with Eric about what it means to be a Power Ranger. The other four Rangers wake up to find themselves back in the year 3000. Alex tells them that Wes died saving the city, and that they will need to have their memories of the past wiped. When a Cyclobot and the two members of the Organise Six discovers that Wes, Lorcan and Eric are in the clock tower, Ransik shows up for a raid. The Cyclobots climb up the tower and bust in. Wes, Lorcan and Eric get ready. Wes finds the Electro Booster and he sets it to self destruct, destroying the tower and several Cyclobots as well. The two leap out and morph just in time, and are caught by the Strata Cycle and the TF Eagle. Mr. Collins wanders the city in ruins, looking for his son. When he finds him, the two hug. A Cyclobot arises and takes aim at the father and son. Eric jumps in the way and takes the blast, saving Wes and his dad. Badly wounded, Eric gives Wes the Quantum Morpher, along with deactivating the voice recognition, so he can use the Quantum Defender. Wes bravely storms into battle. A duo Rangers against hundreds of Cyclobots. Jen and the others step into the memory acclimation machines, as they recall their time with Wes. Jen storms out of the machine, as do the others. They decide to go back and help Wes. Jen gives Alex back the engagement ring. Alex tells them to use the Megazord in jet mode to go back. The Rangers race to the dock to help their friends and take control of their destinies. Part 3 Wes and Lorcan continues their struggle against hundreds of Cyclobots. Doomtron and the vortexes continue taking their toll on the city. The Rangers board the Time Force Megazord, and take off to the past. The jet enters the past, and knocks Doomtron out with a tornado. The Rangers head for the heart of the destruction to help Wes. A few high flying moves and mega sized blasts later, and the Cyclobots are reduced to a junk pile. Wes asks the Rangers why they came back to help him. They've decided to make their own destiny, and help him fight to save the city. Lorcan wishes them luck before going to face Helga once and for all. At the Cryo Prison, Ransik gets ready to head out and oversee the battle. Nadira begs him to stop the fighting, but Ransik isn't having it. Gluto has had enough excitement, so the coward freezes himself back into a containment unit. Trip modifies the Quantum Defender. Wes must use it on the Q-Rex to neutralize its Trizyrium crystal. Doomtron is back on its feet, and renews its assault on the city. Wes zaps the Q-Rex, and successfully converts the Yellow Trizyrium crystal into a blue one. Using the power boost, the Q-Rex finishes off Doomtron with an immense blast, with Wes standing atop. The vortexes in the sky disappear. In the wreckage of Doomtron, Frax makes his last face, and falls apart in front of Ransik and Nadira (who is lamenting Frax's death). Nadira tries again to make Ransik stop the hate, but he scolds her for mourning over Frax, and knocks her down. Lorcan encounters Helga. Helga's been waiting for their battle for a very long time since she killed her brother, Lorcan's happy to end her once and for all before beginning the fight. Nadira runs to the aide of an abandoned baby. Scared and confused, she takes him and hides out. The Rangers track down Ransik and corner him. With authority, Jen tells him he's under arrest. Ransik won't go without a struggle. He fights with fierce determination, and brutalizes the entire team. Lorcan use the Rangers Vortex Blasters to combined to defeat her but she activates her battlizer to kill Helga for revenge. She decided to sacrifice the half of her face as she fulfilled her revenge Wes powers up the Battle Warrior armor, and goes one on one. In a huge explosion, Wes hits the ground, and powers down. And Ransik emerges in a haze, with his armor blown off, revealing a disfigured face with a misplaced eye. A battered Jen stands up to Ransik. She vows to take him in, and taunts Ransik into chasing her. Ransik chases Jen into a factory. When he spots some movement, he unleashes a powerful blast at it. After being blasted by Jen, Ransik discovers, to his horror, that he blasted Nadira, still holding the baby in her arms. Nadira asks him how the baby is and Ransik says that the child is fine. Nadira then asks Ransik how he can hate something as beautiful as a human baby. Ransik tells his daughter that his heart had been filled with hatred towards humanity for so long and that it nearly cost him the one who he truly loves. Nadira is touched by Ransik's love for her and convinces him that mutants can love too and they're not so different from humans after all. Ransik hands Katie the baby and turns himself in. The ambulance arrived and take Lorcan to the hospital. All the kids and teenagers in the organisation are freed and called her a hero. In the hospital, Lorcan was resting in bed after the fight, the half of her face is scarred and covering in bandages. Lorcan was schedule for a surgery in 30 minutes. Lorcan's doctor friend told her that she was scheduled for a surgery in 30 minutes. Jen decided to walk in the room to see her and tell her that she's here to say goodbye while Lorcan's asleep. She let her keep the morpher in case she uses it and giving her a kiss in the cheeks before leaving. Later, Wes meets the others at the time ship, as they say their goodbyes before heading back to the future. Jen and Wes finally admit that they love each other, as they part ways with an emotional embrace. Mr. Collins then offers Wes to be part of the Silver Guardians, who will now protect the entire city free of charge. Wes accepts his father's offer to lead the Silver Guardians, but only with Eric as his partner. Mr. Collins is happy with Wes and agrees to the partnership. Wes then tells them that he thinks the future looks pretty bright and he looks at the Time Force badge that Jen gave him, which then glows. Cast *Jason Faunt as Alex & Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *India Eisley as Lorcan Darcy (Purple Time Force Ranger & Lady Purple) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Ken Merckx as Dr. Michael Zaskins *Douglas Fisher as Philips *Jeff Griggs as Dr. Louis Fericks *Courteney Cox as Helga *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) Category:Power Rangers Time Force (CLTwins15's version) Category:CLTwins15's stories